with one fist in the air
by coli narago
Summary: Zelda is feeling claustraphobic in her castle, so Link helps her out. Formerly known as 'over the wall, but closer than the sea'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! My frequent readers have probably figured out by now – I'm not a Zelinker. I think that if Ilia can't have him, nobod can. But, I promised a friend of mine that I'd write this. So this story is dedicated to Legend Of Zelda 4 Life.**

**I'm sorry that the first chapter will be a bit angsty, but the rest will be lighter. I promise.**

**Zelda's POV**

The courtyard and garden grass around me was still and silent behind the shield of enclosed walls. It stopped ubrutly where the cold, stone fountain rose from the ground. It's water was lifeless, going in one direction and lighted by torches placed under glass panels in the ground. The air was still and the rees never moved.

This was my high-society high wall closed in around me. Chocking me. Strangling me.

The one light in my life was the one man who loved me for who I am, not because I'm a princess. He wasn't a prince, looking for a queen or a duke looking to marry higher up on the scale. He was a goat herd. Born in a thing known as a hut here, ut there it was known as a good size house. He was raised in the streams, fields, sun and open air.

Don't get me wrog. He wasn't any sort of a simple man. No, no, no. He could be with the best of them. As a legendary hero, everyone under the sun worshiped him. If he told them to, they would bow at his feet. But he didn't. If he wanted it, he could have a whole wing of the castle for his private aparments. No, two! And then a third would be built for him. And let's not even get started on the influence he had when it came to politics. Though he couldn't read until he was twenty, when his good friend Shad agreed to teach him, he sure had a head for politics.

His bright, free eyes and smile were the closest thing I ever got to true sunlight. It was if he captured it when he was out, and then brought it in just for me.

**Link's POV**

I wandered through the tapestried halls of Hyrule Castle, though not really paying attention. My footsteps echoed through one empty, cheerless garden after another. The stale sunlight filtered through the carefully crafted stained glass windows and open doors. Those open doors, though, only led to more enclosed courtyards. I didn't mind the place so much since I got out everyday and only came here to visit and delegate, but I did't know how in the world anyone could stand living here.

I knew perfectly well where my love would be. We met everynight, every morning. Sometimes during the day. She knew when I couldn't attend; she knew when I needed to work with the statesmen. I didn't like those nights, though. I never got to see my one true love until the next morning.

Zelda's favorite garden was a small one. I was never shown to the buisness men and nobels who came to delegate because it was less grand then some. I was only shown it by Zelda, and allowed in it because I was allowed just about everything here. I don't think that the people here quite understood, though, why I would prefer to spend my time in a small courtyard instead of in special apartments they would prepare for me. They promised whole wings and several sleeping chambers, several wash rooms and hundreds of servants all to myself. But they didn't understand. They didn't understand why I didn't want them.

The dukes of this land had never spent true time in the country, where there was fresh air. They had never even entered a market square, let alone the fields beyond. While they may choose their chocolates and grand cakes with gourmet fruits and nuts carefully, they never had the milk-washed honeycomb that my grandmother used to make me. While they were raised in nurseries with new nurses and nannies every week, they were deprived of the warmth of a mothers arms; the pride when your father congradulated you on whatever he taught you as a young boy.

In a way, I actually felt bad for them.

I entered the timy courtyard. It was covered in climbing roses and stone statues, and benches around the fountain in the middle. Around that,were short flowered hedges. Though that was beautiful, the real light came from the small, pale woman on the other side. Her long white gown flowed beautifully around her, falling onto the floor and tied with a light blue sash. Blond hair was intricately braided back out of her face, and the necklace around her neck was pure gold and adourned with the brightest of blue saphires. I didn't care fore any of it. What I saw was her delicate face and bright blue eyes, the golden tone of her hair. Her smile; her laugh.

I crept up behind her and placed the purple and white flower in her hair. There were no wild flowers here, but I knew she loved them. Silently I sat down beside her and laced my arm around her shoulder. In silence, we watched the sun sink over the stone wall, which was the ony place we could see it from the castle.

When it was dark and she stil had said nothing, wory began to claw at my stomach. "Zelda?"

"Hmm?"

What's wrong, my love? You're so quiet tonight." She was silent for a while and I thought that she would never answer.

"I was just thinking." She paused. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it like out there?"

"Out where?"

"Outside the castle." She sttod up. "I've seldom gone there, and even then I was inside my carriage, inside the city walls.I've never seen a running river or felt living wind." She took a few steps and pressed her hand to the stone wall, letting her head drop onto it. "I wish I'd grown up in a small village like you. I wish I'd known my mother's love and father's protection. Not just the guards he sends to protect me." Then she turned and looked at me, a tear I her eyes. I stood to run to her. To wipe it away. "I wish for things I cannot have."

There was the atter of small feet in fancy shoes. Quickly I wiped the tear and pulled her close to me, and she embraced me as well. "My lord!" I young page cried, bowing. "There are nobels here to speak to you!" I had work to do now, but I had a plan for later.

**A/N: I know. I'm sorry it was so angsty. But son't worry. The rest of it, starting with 'the plan' will be much, much brighter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, guys! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated any of my stories. I've had my neice over and she attaches to me like a leech. Not to mention that she wants to use zoo tycoon all the time. I got up early today, before she woke up, to typr this for you. Anyway, On with the story!**

**Zelda's POV**

The moonlight fell onto the cold stone floor in front of me and took aother turn. If anyone heard me, I'd be a gonner for sure. I mean, what respectful person would wander the castle guard tower at night? In the dark? In a black cloak? And padded shoes so not to make any noise? I'd be shot on sight. I mean, if they knew it was me, they wouldn't shoot, but they don't know.

I had received a confidential leter earlier in the day, while Link was away at work. I had told me how much he loved me and missed me when he was away. And then he told me that I'd never showed signs of dislikeing the castle, and then that he'd make my nightmare go away, and replace it with a dream.

How, I didn't know. And that was as far as my chain of thought went before I entered the front courtyard and made my way out an emergency side door in the fortress' walls.

**Shad's POV**

Telma was growing reastless. Link had told us what he was planning to do, just because we're friends and he tells us this sort of thing. Of course, Ashei had pointed out that if he wanted to show her his _entire_ life, then he should drop by with her here for a moment or two. Or many. And, as a chain reaction, caused the Telma to go on he fritz cleaning the place, but my little warrior friend over there actually heard what Link was saying. "She doesn't want to be treated like ryalty tonight. She doesn't like being confined in the castle walls, so for tonight, she's just Zelda."

So, whenever Telma went putting up a nice decoraton or a tableloth, Ashei picked it up right after her.

**Link's POV**

A cloaked shadow, as silent as the night itself, slipped out of the side door and I knew that my love had arrived. "Zelda!" I stage whispered, and she turned to face me. As se came closer, my mare, Epona, neighed and tossed her head, afraid of anyting cloaked in black. Seeing this, Zelda threw her hood back and stroked Epona's mane, calming her down.

"So, this is the famous Epona that you talk about?"

"Yes. She's one of the fastest horses that you'll ever see. Ever."

"And she's so pretty." Zelda added with a smile and turned to look at me. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"I knew that you wanted to see the outside world, so I'm going to show you. Of ourse, it'll take a few nights." While I love to spend time with her, the real prize was watching Zelda's face light up with pure joy, and then feeling the pure love as she suddenly crashed her lips into mine and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"So, we'll be off, now?"

"Of course."

Then she began walkng toward the forest.

"Oh, Zelda?"

"Yes?"

"The city is that way."

"Oh."

"And we can ride there. On Epona."

"Oh! Can se take two people? I've never ridden in a saddle before!" By now, she was back standing next to me and I was showing her how to get into the saddle. Thankfully, the moody mare was being patient tonight.

We were both in the saddle, her in front of me and I had the reigns when I spurred the horse into a lope. A small scream and several laughs of exhilaration from Zelda later, we began to gallop into the forest and then we took one huge leap over a log before heading back to town. It was the best ride of my life.

"Okay. We're gonna go back to town ow, and we'll hang out with some of my friends. Is that okay with you?"

"Show me."

**Zelda's POV**

Finally up on the horse, I was rather unsteady and afraid I would fall off, until Link climbed up behind me and his strong arms wrapped around me, grabing the reigns. The whole idea of riding in a saddle was starting to get to me, but it was nothing as bad as when he suddenly yelled "Yea!". And we were off. I let out a small scream and then laughed tgrough the rush of wind hitting my face. The fresh wind. The pure wind. The win that poems and songs were made out of. And then we rushed through the trees. The brights, green mossy ones that weren't tended to by professional gardners and were wild, lush and crooked. There was even a dead on in front of it. Layed out on it's side. Barring our way.

Paniking, I held on tighter to Link and closed my eyes. Instead of making inpact, thoguh, I suddenly felt like I was fkying. Opening my eyes, I saw that we had jumped the barrier, and were coming down for a landing. Link was standing up, now, and as we reached the peak of our jump, she he threw a single fist into the air and let out a whoop.

"Do you like to jump, then?" I asked him as a joke, with a big grin on my face.

"Oh, yeah. It's better than going forward all the time." Then he took a seat. It was then that I made a conection.

I had heard a lot of talking growing up. Talk from my father, from his advisors and from my nannies. They had said that there were many kinds of people. Ther were silent, studious people, who never did anything with their life. And there were loud studious people, who generally became politicians, and then there were silent, stupid farmers and loud, loud, stupid shopkeepers. And also that what defined a good young man from a bad one was that a good one was that never slouched, never did anything outside the lines, and never whooped, raising one fist in the he had delegated and read and bowed with grace before my father, shining with a light that no other noble had, he was actually hiding something. And that secret _was_ that light, it was actually the light of a loud young man who whooped with one fit in the air.

And that secret was the best of all.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves in town and I was told that we wee going to visit some of Link's friends, and the first thing I thought was that I should fear the publi. That was the reaction I was raised to have. But, in a moment, I realized that I had no reason. That I was normal tonight. The Link was making my dream come true for one night, and a few after that.

"I'm gonna go in there and make sure that Telma hasn't had a heart attack over you yet. I'm not so worried about anyone else, I told them not to act weird or anything, but I don't think Telma was listening." Then he flashed me one of his comforting, sly smiles and slipped inside. Some unintelligable babble from inside later, Link returned and held the door open for me. "Here we go."

**A/N: Thaks for reading, guys! Remember, your review are the only hins keeping me going, so press that green button! And.... how will the meeting go between Zelda and the gang? Find out soon! I love you all!**


End file.
